It's the last kiss that counts
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Huck and Quinn kiss five times on accident, but it's the six kiss and last conversation that seals the deal. Rated T for smooches. One-shot.


**One.**

Quinn had been pulling another all nighter, unnecessarily. Huck knows she worries about him, that he's alone but he's been alone long before he met her, before he kidnapped her and brought her here. He was alone before she became apart of his world but he'd never want to imagine her apart from it. Still, he has his world and she has hers, no matter how much their shared interests overlap.

"You can go." Huck said, his eyes not moving once from the screen.

"You sure?"

"You have...you should go." Huck said, he had almost said that she had someone waiting for her at home. That someone was Charlie, to think that Charlie was getting all the things he had wanted in life felt like a suckerpunch to the stomach.

"I have what?" Quinn asked as she stood up slowly.

"You have to get some real sleep." He said, he could see her moving around from one of the darkened monitors on his desk, she grabbed her coat and sauntered back over, standing behind him, watching him closely. "Staying up all night isn't good for you."

"But it's good enough for you?"

"I'm used to it."

"You should get some sleep, too." Quinn said and placed her hand down on his shoulders. If it had been anyone else he would have put space between them, but it was Quinn and she was different, she was special. He didn't mind when she touched him, there were no motives behind her touches, she was still deadly but without motive she was declawed, not nearly as dangerous as she could be. She slid her hands down his chest and hugged him, "I mean it."

"I know." He said, he had been turning his head slowly, she hadn't noticed or she didn't care to mention it.

"And?" She asked.

"I'll get some sleep."

"Promise?" She said and leaned to give him a soft peck on the cheek, only her lips grazed his gently before she pulled back like he had stung her. It had been an accident, it wasn't cheating, he had simply turned his head too far and she was too exhausted. On their long list of sins this would barely make the top fifteen hundred.

"Quinn." He said her name, spoke it softly like a prayer and a plea, it didn't take long for her to get the hint.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said and backed away with her hand raised. "Get at least two hours, alright?"

"Alright." He called back and heard her leave his office, then OPA finally and he focused on the monitor, not on the lingering scent of her perfume or the warmth forming in his chest, or even worse, the fact that he was replaying every moment he had kissed her, some of them even taking place within OPA. He wrote it off as a mistake, like believing he could have a family and lead a normal life, this was just one more thing that couldn't be.

* * *

 **Two.**

Quinn has picked a family, a dangerous family, a family of hitmen. Of course she would choose them, Huck still keeps tabs on her, but only because it would drive Olivia insane if something happened to her, or so he tells himself.

"This is their time, Quinn, you shouldn't be here." Huck said while taking a seat across from her at the table, she's shocked not only to see him there but see what he's wearing. A gray and white three piece suit, it looked expensive, at least two weeks worth of pay and was cut to fit her perfectly. He fits the rest of the families in this ritzy, upscale restaurant. They're a long way from Gettysburger and any family styled diner, this is fine dining and he fits the part, but then again he was one of the best agents.

"Every agent should fit their surrounding." Quinn said.

"They're killers."

"Oh." Quinn said and pulled out a small wad of hundred dollar bills before getting up and leaving. Huck grabs two wine glasses and the bottle of wine that was sitting on the table as if he owns the place, as if he dares anyone to question why he felt the need to take it. When they were out of the restaurant and a ways down the street she finally spoke, "Why did you take that?"

"Look the part and act the part."

"You don't look like an entitled asshole who takes wine from somebody's table." Quinn said and stopped walking to look at him, he cocked one eyebrow and motioned towards the suit, she noticed he had put in a fresh set of earrings, he was wearing what would look to the untrained eye like expensive jewelry, and that smug smile on his face was so different. It was charming and while at the same time she wanted to knock that look right off his face.

"Of course I do." Huck said.

"So all of this really means you've been following me." Quinn said trying to cross easier ground

"Yeah."

"Even though Charlie-"

"Yes, Quinn." He said, completely exasperated. He's done his fair share of acting tonight and Quinn knows he doesn't want to act like he cares about her 'newly normal' boyfriend and their relationship.

"Can I have a glass?" Quinn asked as they stopped at a park, this beautiful and quiet neighborhood doesn't have a curfew but still the park is empty except the rolling green hills, a few scattered park benches and the expansive lake that reflects the night stars and the large moon.

"Sure." Huck said as they stood over the lake, he poured her a glass of the champagne and drank from the bottle as they reminisced, trading off spy stories and soon enough stories about their old lives, lives they've tried their damnedest to forget but can't for the life of them. Huck brings up his father and mother and what happened to his brother, the prodigal son who got himself killed following Huck one night. Quinn tells him about her father, his bitterness towards her, and Jesse, about his infidelities long before Cytron. They don't hold anything back and damn them to hell if it doesn't feel good to not have to hide secrets from one another.

"We should get going, it's late." Huck said and feels Quinn hold onto his arm, giggling and laughing as they stumble through this upscale park. Quinn catches her heel in a mud patch and drags both of them down, Huck tried to catch them both but that only sent them flying harder onto the ground. They both exploded in a fit of giggles due to a combination of alcohol and the temporary freedom it had afforded them. Quinn struggled to push herself up, the third unsuccessful attempt caused her head to drop, her lips brushing against his own.

Another gentle accident, that's what Huck tells himself, drunk or sober that's all it will ever be. Quinn acts as if it hasn't happened before she finally pulls herself up and he makes sure she gets to her apartment, sober or drunk he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he doesn't want anything to ever happen to her. He sees the light in her apartment switch on and then off before Quinn could have made it up to the eleventh floor, Huck runs his thumb over his lips as he tries to find his way back to the train station.

* * *

 **Three.**

Mellie wins, they did it, their hard work, threats and bribes have paid off. They play a hand in getting the first female president elected. Of course Olivia Pope is the puppet master, moving her to say what she needs to say, swaying the crowds the way they need to be swayed, crunching numbers to actually win this time. Still they put in tireless hours, made trips all around the world, not to mention their jet setting done around the country, and it had paid off. It was progress and change and they had been apart of it.

So when the words flash across the screen and the numbers come in and the newness wears off Quinn launches herself into his arms, he catches her, her legs wrapping around his waist and she kissed him. It's an accident, it's excitement, adrenaline and sweat and blood and tears and months of hard work that transforms itself into this outlandish response. Except this time he kisses her back.

The room is too loud to do anything but cheer, and no one notices them back there. Outside of Olivia but she notices everything but that's her job. They step apart, moving away from each other to go congratulate with others in the room no matter how awkward it is, or how many names they don't remember from the campaign trail. Huck thinks it feels like an accident, his eyes cut over to her only for her to purposely ignore him. He learns to do the same.

* * *

 **Four.**

"It was an accident." Huck said.

"You kissed me back, you never kiss me back. Why did you do it now?"

"Maybe, I got swept up in the excitement." Huck said, "And what do you mean I never kiss you back?"

"There have been other times." Quinn said as they sat together in his office, there was a new client just as quickly as Mellie was tossed to the curb after the election. There were always more people who ruined their lives, always more people who needed a fixer. "Tons of times."

"I don't remember."

"You chose to forget." Quinn said from atop his table, he looked at the screen one final time before standing up and heading towards the door but Quinn beat him to it. "Why did you do it?"

"It was an accident."

"Are we an accident?" Quinn asked, the question gnawed at him. Of course they were accidents, it wasn't everyday that killing machines like them were made but maybe she meant something else. If this was a romantic question he wasn't sure what to say. Yes, maybe? No, those feelings never went away I just hid them like everything else? The truth wouldn't work but a lie would be purely unacceptable. "It's fine, I get it."

"No, Quinn..." He reached out, stopping her, knowing he took too much time. He wasn't normal, no, they weren't normal but whatever was happening wasn't a mistake. "I don't say anything because you don't."

"And I didn't say anything because of Charlie."

"Then why are we talking about it now?" Huck asked, she looks down at the space between them before fleeing through the door and out of OPA. Marcus looks to him and then back at the door.

"You should probably go after her."

"She's just..."

"...A woman, I know. I also know you two have been holed up in that office for far too talking about kissing. Whatever is going on isn't my business, but keeping this place functional is. So go after her." Marcus said and headed back inside his office. He does as Marcus suggested and went after her, he checked her favorite restaurant, and then park, and finally her place. He waits near her car and finally she comes down, walking slowly over to him, eyes downcast like a scolded child.

"You two broke up." Huck said.

"Yeah, he said we were drifting apart." Quinn said and shifted in her leather jacket.

"I told you to spend more time at home."

"Yeah but... forget it." Quinn walked around him heading to the car, he grabbed her spinning both of them around as she pulled away. He caught both of them against the car before they met their untimely end on the grease slicked cement floor. She isn't crying, not yet, but he knows the tears will come soon and knows they will have nothing to do with his iron tight grip on her shoulders. His eyes are closed as they rest against one another, breathing labored from a near death experiment at the hands of a dirty cement floor and unspoken truths, about each other and other people.

"What'd he do?" Huck asked and Quinn leans up, places a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She's angry and hurting and he would never use that to his gain, he's only ever wanted her to be happy and normal and that's something he knows he might not ever be able to give her. Then he steps back and lets her go to her car, he'll give her the time she needs and when she's ready she'll come to him, she always does.

* * *

 **Five.**

Quinn shows up in the middle of the night, it wouldn't be odd if it wasn't one of the rare nights where he isn't asleep. So when he makes his way to the door with a weapon drawn, he lowers it when he sees its her, both confused and relieved all at once. She's not drunk and there doesn't appear to be anything outwardly wrong with her, but he only leaves his weapon at his side and leads her inside. '

"What are you doing here?" Huck asked.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Try the truth next time." Huck said, his voice deep and raspy from disuse.

"I didn't want to stay at work at all night like a spinster." Quinn said, she doesn't see the way the word strikes Huck to the core and he's glad. "And I couldn't go back there, to my place, I've tried but I just..."

"It's alright, Quinn." Huck said and stood up and led her towards his bedroom, her hand in one of his and his gun in the other. She leaves her boots down by the foot of the bed, they've slept beside each other too many times to feel awkward now. He digs into his drawer handing her a t-shirt before rolling into his spot on the bed. When they wake up in the morning, he finds that they're a bit closer than they had been when they fell asleep, he's got his arms full of her and neither of them has the tact or common decency to move.

"Tell me you weren't kissing my neck just now."

"Accident." He said and backed away from her slowly. "Come on, it's time to get ready for work."

"Do you want to talk about it...last night?"

"Do you?" Huck asked from the foot of the bed.

"Not yet."

"Good, because I need some coffee first." He said and they both laugh, breaking down whatever awkward wall has been built up for these past few weeks.

* * *

 **Six.**

Quinn has found a new place, much different than her old apartment, not that there were are many fond memories attached to it for him. Still, he's moved in the last the furniture when she pulls out two beers, one for each of them and nods her head towards the balcony. They stand there staring out over the lights that touch the furthermost corners of the city, and hear every passing car and person as well.

"Thanks, a lot, for not making it weird. Everyone was making it weird but you, you didn't, so thanks." She said and quickly placed the beer back to her lips.

"I made it weird enough."

"How?"

"The kissing."

"You never kissed me back."

"I did, once." He said and drank more of his beer.

"Why?"

"I think I missed you, how things used to be. We were winning and we won."

"And now?"

"I still want that back."

"I'm not a normal girl and probably an even worse girlfriend, all my boyfriends either end up dead or missing."

"I'm the exception." Huck said, Quinn placed her bottle down and walked over to him slowly leaving a a few inches of space between them.

"Do you think we could work?"

"I'm not normal."

"Neither am I."

"You could try."

"And fail miserably." Quinn said.

"We could try, together." Huck said and leaned forward and kissed her softly, gently and when she kissed him back he reached out slipping one hand around her waist pulling her closer.

"That was tame, for you, for us." Quinn said when she stepped back

"I think we moved a little fast the last time." Huck said.

"Yeah, we can take it slow this time. Find a nice family, get home at a decent time, go on dates."

"You want me to wear that ridiculous suit again?" Huck said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Only if you want to." Quinn said and stepped back from him grabbing her beer.

"And what did Charlie say to you?"

"He actually said I needed to learn to keep my mouth off of you." Quinn said and they both laughed as they walked over to the couch and took a seat beside one another. "Then he stormed out and left."

"And never came back?"

"Never called."

"His loss." Huck said and placed the beer down on the table.

"So how slow are we taking it?"

"Slow enough." Huck said.

"You need me to call you a cab?"

"No, I'll be fine, the station is just down the street." Huck said and stood up grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch. Quinn walked him to the door, watching him leave hurt after having this realization that he hadn't wanted to be done with her, he wanted more from her but only if she was ready. No hard choices or ultimatums to be made. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."

"Right, tomorrow." Quinn said, of course she'd see him again but she never wanted him to leave and that made this new realization that much more frightening, she didn't just care about him, she loved him and was in love with him. Quinn stepped inside closing the door slowly behind her, she stepped back out on the balcony and looked down to see him leaving her place, he looked up at her and gave her a small wave before heading down the streets. She watched him until he was out of sight and then stepped back inside her house dropping down onto her couch. As she thought about Huck, and what this meant for her, for them, now, her phone began to ring. "I'll be right there, 'Liv."

* * *

 **A/N: SO I've been MIA for quite a while, but so has my OTP so all my fire for it disappeared but as they make a drastic and disastrous turn for the worst my fire to write for them was reignited. Hope you guys liked this little intro, will post more soon.**


End file.
